Super-Warships
Super Warships are typically massive, heavily armored and powerful warships usually found only at the VIP level. They are characterized by their insane firepower, toughness and armor, which is sometimes more than a novice naval fleet. Owing to their firepower and armor, it is difficult to defeat a super-warship with anything outside of other super-warships and submarines. Due to the enormous costs involved in the creation of super-warships, only hackers and extreme grinders will typically make them; as such, they form a very small fraction of ships present in online battles. Armament Super-warships almost always have 46cm guns, since they are the most powerful guns in the game. They also almost always have Mk45 5in Guns for both AAA duties as well as anti-ship duties. They also have supporting weapons, usually high-powered 4x5 or 6x2 cannons, and rare metal weapons. Many will also accomodate large aircraft fleets of various types. AAA and ASW weapons are usually be carried. Role and Usage Super-warships are the rulers of the seas. They crush most ships in their path, and are only stopped by either other super-warships or very powerful submarines. Due to their relatively large size, a variety of weapons are able to be quickly fitted onto them. Their role is to bring pain quickly, and either dodge or take that same amount of pain. Super-warships commonly have aircraft to assist them with their needs, such as anti aircraft duties, bombing, splashing the water with bombs for distraction, etc. Tactics See Battle Tactics Usually, they will utilize battleship tactics due to the heavy armor and massive weapons. As such, battleship-carrier hybrid tactics are almost always employed. Anti-submarine warfare is also the same. Future As the game goes on, so do the super warships. Even though battleships and aircraft carriers get new weapons,super warships can and will do the same. New weaponry is easily put on the super-warship, and so are planes. As time goes on and things such as helicopters, flares, and radar jammers are released, those new weapons will immediately be put on the super-warship. The future for these beasts is not bleak, and will not be anytime soon. Pictures Dictator sunudn.jpg|Dictator, a super-warship by DocWeldin RELV Epic.jpg|A super warship made by Math02u3 IMG 0703.png|A super warship by RyanGuy My First Battleship.jpg|My First Battleship, a super-warship made by Yamato287 Rainbow.jpg|Another powerful super-warship built by Math02u3 USS Puerto Rico BB-24.jpg|USS Puerto Rico BB-24 with a toughness of 5878.2 GJ and more than 100 missiles its a ship good example of a super warship Dtwimage.jpg|Fort Worth. Can move 66kts and boasts airplanes,10 46cm guns and 32 mk45. URSW Incisorius Ventus.jpg|URSW Incisorius Ventus, a super-warship in the Uprising Retaliation. Armed with 15 46cm guns, 32 fighter planes, and many Mk45s and rocket launchers, and can move at speeds upwards of 150 knots. USAF Archangel.jpg|USAF Archangel,Very effective design and example of an Super-warship Leviathan ironclad Mk XI .jpg|All round good ship SSV Wraith.jpg|A rare super-submarine, the ISAF Wraith carries over 150 Underwater Torpedo Tubes, as well as numerous Mk45 guns and ASW weaponry, while maintaining a cruising speed of around 50 knots. It can withstand two 46cm gun hits while surfaced before becoming difficult to control, and several more before sinking outright. photo (2).PNG|CSPF-MDSW Hulk, one of my Early Designs photo (2).PNG|CSPF-MDSW Hulk, One of my early super warships A.D.S.jpg|It is the ultimate war dual ship has a more than 30 guns on top and are the middle is atleast 120 planes THE SUPER WARSHIP B.B.G-(D.D.G)-0342.jpg|Here is my oldest version so a O.P super-warship, armed to the brim (cap. Full) with 12 46 cm, 4 harpoons, and much more... Armor: the whole ship is made of L.W400 mm. For a max toughness of: 6,546. The vessel was a length of 635.5 m beam of 330.0 m and a height of 65.0m it was a early prototype.... But served its function to the best until it was decommissioned for another recent project.... Executioner.jpg|The AFOH Executioner, a super-warship made by I am that guy. AFOHlongsword(II).jpg|The AFOH Longsword is the glory of Maceswinger's fleet,with a Pagoda mast,13 46cm guns,and plenty of other things. Mx-Liberator III.jpg|The Mx-Liberator III, a super-warship by PhantomXT Ace Mx N.S Deathstar.jpg|The N.S Deathstar, a superwarship, firing into the sunrise The Darkness.jpg|''The Darkness'', a Super-Warship by iWeegee Nordic.jpg|AIF Nordic a super warship sporting Sea Green camo and 14 46 cms plus an extensive air wing IMG_1368.JPG|super IMG_0873.JPG|super bb-5-1.jpg|The NARNS Lead Rain BB-5. By FlammeumDraco333. Reaper X.jpg|A heavy super warship with a toughness of 7350+ and a heavy armament of 24-25 46cm guns. It is also capable of going up to a speed of 194.4 knots. sea_panther.jpg|Sea Panther CV-4, a super-warship made by iWeegee AIF HMS Barker.jpg|Super warship by sit kitty citty Pictuer.jpg|The Beast a very tough super-warship made by The Master Ship Builder USS General White(Most durable battleship ever?).jpg|Here's Yamatootamatay's General White. Could it be possibly be the most durable battleship ever? Some bypassed 6000 toughness but it acts like it has 20000. Not kidding. Lacks guns as it is a new ship in progress IMG_0099.JPG|this is my super battle ship it has over 14,000 damage ,8,500 toughness and a stability of over 150!It holds a fleet of 16 planes and is hard to spot from far away in the water due to the camo, it can go up to 194.4 knots it is really a great vessel.Still working on it just wanted to show of how it was doing! Renegade .jpg|Sit kitty citty's personal flagship, currently one of the strongest warships on the WSC high seas. Corrupted Oracle.jpg|A great and reliable ship, the Corrupted Oracle built by YamatootamY AKA Laxximus Maxximus. It is more manoeverable than most ships and is resistant to planes, submarines, and superwarships Paragon.png|The CIC Paragon. This super warship can travel at max speed and delivers a mighty punch while doing so. The ship uses the "armor ring" strategy to nullify splash damage and therefore increasing its survivability. With a average 14,000 toughness that super warships commonly have, Paragon here is able to take a beating. IMG_2170.JPG|This is the USS Insanity. What it lacks in large guns, it makes up in firepower and crystal weapons. It's not very fast and quite slow when it comes to manuvering, but the point of this floating fortress is to sit in an area and let loose with an aerial armada of EIGHTY planes of all types. The ship itself has 4 Harpoon missiles and 4 Tomahawk launchers, two of the Harpoons are hidden in the back. Batteries of AA guns mow down aircraft and depth charges, in conjunction with a Hedgehog, ward off the submarines with mines thrown in for good measure. The toughness is on the lower end for a super-warship at 10,000, but it makes up for that with the planes. Get swarmed! image.jpeg|The USS Behemoth, a Super-Warship with 8000 toughness. Don't be fooled by the low amount of toughness from this beast though, it is able to down another Super-Warship with it's extremely powerful arnament within 2 minutes. Category:Shiptype